


I think you love me too

by Thegoodestgoode



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Again, Bride Gigi, F/F, Runaway Bride, Weddings, Yes again, just a tad, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodestgoode/pseuds/Thegoodestgoode
Summary: Gigi Goode's wedding was going well... or so it was.Crystal Methyd slowly falling in love with Gigi, goes to the wedding and it doesn't make it easier for her.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I think you love me too

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't posted on here in a while and I've had this idea for a really long time. Anyways here's the story!

**TODAY** was a special day for Gigi Goode; as for she was getting ready for her wedding. Her ginger locks cascading down her shoulders, her makeup done to perfection. A rustic barnyard wedding, her _future_ husband Matt designed. Her white wedding dress with a long train- god this was her dream.

As for Crystal, she had her girlfriend. Although she does love her girlfriend since she started working for Gigi shes started losing it little by little. Jealous of the Groom and somewhat the bride; she was semi-shocked to be invited to the wedding.

Gigi was ecstatic for her wedding, she couldn't wait; but since Crystal started working for her, she started getting feelings for Crystal. She knew that her liking Crystal would be terrible, her religious background stopped her from being herself already.   
  
  


"My God Jaida, I can't wait!" Gigi exclaimed.

"Girl- I can tell," Jaida laughed. 

"Do you know when Nicky and Jan are getting here?" The ginger asked.

Jaida turned at the door, "No I don't know when they're getting here."  
The door opened and walked in Jan. Walking in grumpily, dropping her bags on the floor. Soon after Nicky walked in, she had an angry face.

"You know what Jan, I have changed. I changed a lot, in ways you don't seem to have noticed." Nicky lashed out.

Gigi groaned, "Not today you guys are not fighting I will not allow this not on _my_ special day."

"Ok well tell that to miss sport because she thinks-" Nicky tried saying.

"ME! No dear it's _all_ on you! Not this," Jan shrieked.

Gigi yelled, "STOP OH MY GOD THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DAY!"

"Sorry!" They both said in unison.

"Yeah well it's supposed to be my special day I ain't feeling too special!" 

Crystal had just gotten done getting her dress steamed, she was wearing a white polka dotted dress. She was going with her Emmersyn, her beloved girlfriend. Though Gigi highly dislikes her— Crystal was told to bring a date.   
  
  


Gigi heard the back door open and walked in Crystal. She didn't know what Crystal was there for.

"Hi Gigi I brought you a coffee its what you usually get." Crystal greeted.

Gigi smiled, she loved when people noticed the small things in life. "Thanks Crys if you want you can stay back here until the ceremony?" Gigi asked.

Crystal looked back at the door, "Actually I can't I have to meet Em."

They both frowned, "Ok well bye see you then." Gigi said. 

"Bye!" Crystal exclaimed.  
She met up with Em at the front of the reception door, there was a table with tiny boxes that said "open me!" Crystal took a box and opened it; out came a monarch butterfly, Crystal gasped. "That was supposed to be after the I do's."

Emmersyn turned to Crystal, "well you just ruined the wedding."

They walked into the barn, and saw a bunch of people she recognized from work. They sat on the fourth pew on the isle side. 

Gigi was in her bridal suite getting her makeup done.   
"Jan, I'm freaking out." Gigi blurted, "I mean it's bad enough my sisters aren't my bridesmaid. They're gonna be pissed seeing you three walk down the isle instead of them."

Jan huffed, "Gigi don't worry it's going to be alright."

Gigi rolled her eyes, "Are you sure about that... I mean what if there's a person who drives into our barn, or a person-"

Jan cut her off, "You aren't certain about that."

"Jan bad stuff happens to me, literally only me."

"Ok well I can't approve that, you met Matthew and you are famous basically. Gigi, Good things do happen I mean you are mother fucking Gigi Goode."   
  
  


Crystal and Emmersyn sat calmly in their seats, Nicky walked up to the both of them. "Hey Crys!" 

"Hey Nicks!" Crystal exclaimed. Emmersyn waved, she smiled at Nicky and turned to her phone.

"Em, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," Crystal said.

"Ok."

Crystal stood up off her seat and ran to the back. Instead of going to the bathroom she went into the bridal suite.

"Gigi?" Crystal called out.

"Crystal?" Gigi said; she walked out the bathroom and walked towards Crystal.

"Hi," Gigi breathed.

"Hey," Crystal followed.

Gigi put her hands on Crystals shoulder and hugged her.   
"Thank you, thank you for everything. I couldn't have done it without you; you've been the best worker or assistant."

Crystal hugged back, "you're welcome. You've made me happier." Crystal smiled which caused Gigi to smile.   
"I wanted to congratulate you on getting married alone," Crystal added.

"Thanks, again I couldn't have done it without you. You've helped plan literally everything." Gigi thanked.

Gigi pulled away from the embrace, "well the wedding is going to start soon. You should probably go know I'll see you later."

"Right I'll see you later," Crystal said.

Crystal walked out the bridal suite and jogged back to her seat worrying that she's be too long.

"Hi sorry I was a bit long, code red." Crystal lied.

"Oh that's okay." Emmersyn chuckled.

Crystal sat down back on her seat and waited patiently for the wedding to start.  
After time music started playing and people started lining up at the barn door.

Nicky, Jaida and Jan were Gigi's bridesmaids, she wanted a traditional wedding so there was a priest.

Nicky began walking down the isle and smiled hugely. Jan was the next one; still riled up about the fight her and Nicky had she kept her calm. Lastly it was Jaida, she was the essence of beauty of the three others.

Matthew Gigi's _fiancé_ stood at the alter, he was waiting for Gigi to walk down. There was no Gigi to be seen, the trio knew she was there but she hadn't walked down.

One of the people who were sitting in the back went to check up on Gigi. That person being Jackie.

"Gigi are you ok?" Jackie asked

"No Jackie I can't do this!" Gigi exclaimed.

"Yes you can!"

"No I cant! My father isn't even here!"

"Here you can do it Gigi! I'll walk you down."

"Are you sure? Gigi asked she wanted to be sure that Jackie was certain.

"Yes Im sure."

"On that words you my dear are getting a raise." Gigi joked.

They stood at the entry of the barn, everyone stood up and awaited Gigi to begin walked. Jackie gave her a little nudge so she knew when to start.

Gigi began walked when Jackie tapped her arm slightly, she tried her best not to trip on her long dress.   
When she got to the front of the alter, she looked at Matthew right in the eyes.

"Goodness Genevieve you look amazing," he said.

"You too," Gigi said back.

The priest began the ceremony, Crystals mind was running all over the place. She was confused in the moment but her mind wasn't there _yet._

"If you support their marriage and will promise to always support please say I will," the priest said.

Everyone but Crystal said, "I will."

Emmersyn looked at Crystal confused, "Babe?"

"Em, I'm so sorry." Crystal said before standing up, everyone quirked their heads at her. "I object!" She said.

"Crystal?" Gigi said.

"Gigi... I love you... I've loved you since the day I've met you and I don't know what's making me do this but I love you and _I think you love me too._ " Crystal confessed.

Almost everyone in the room gasped.

"Crystal I-" Gigi said.

Crystal quickly began to run, Gigi ran after her.

"CRYSTAL WAIT!" Gigi yelled. "I- I love you too."

They connected hands and began running towards Crystal car.

Gigi looked at Crystal as they got in the car, she grabbed the girls face and kissed her. They pulled away after they began loosing their breath.

"God that felt good." Gigi said.

Crystal started the car and began driving. They were in the middle of no where and they were trying to drive back to Manhattan.

3 hours into the drive Gigi asked to stop the car.

"Crystal stop the car."

"Why?" Crystal asked.

"Matt he didn't deserve this. Well maybe a little but he didn't deserve this. My- my sisters what are they- oh my god they're gonna tell my mom and dad Crystal I'm toast." Gigi ranted

"Okay Gigi calm down." Crystal tried calming her down.

"I ran away from my _wedding_ what are they going to say to that. I ran away from a wedding to just date. Crystal they're going to disown me." Gigi continued.

"We don't have to date." Crystal stated.

"What?!" Gigi asked.

"I said: we don't have to date. Look New York has chapels we can easily get married in.  
That's only if you want."

"Crystal.... oh fuck it let's get married." Gigi laughed; she ran up to Crystal and jumped into her arms.

There they were setting their journey off to get married in a chapel. Little did they know what else was going to arrive... 

_3 weeks later_

Gigi and Crystal began working again, Gigi had Nicky take over as interim manager for a bit so she could recover. Emmersyn was still working for Gigi as a surprise, and Matthew moved to Queens.

Emmersyn hasn't spoken to Crystal since the 'wedding' but she's kept calm. Gigi and Crystal got married at a short notice; telling their parents was terrible. 

**Gigi's parents**   
_"Hey mom!" Gigi said, her parent flown in from L.A to see Gigi after the wedding._

_"Here's a paper." Gigi's father handed over. On the print it said_ **_DIVORCE DOCUMENT_ ** _in big letters._

_"Mom... what is this?" Gigi asked_

_"Divorce papers- not for us, for you." Her father interrupted._

_"Mom, I'm not going to get a divorce." Gigi confirmed._

_"Genevieve honey we know what's best for you... why don't you call him up here and we can get it figured." Her mom said._

_"He?" Gigi asked._

_"What do you mean: he?" Her mom asked._

_"Fuck my sisters didn't say that it was a she..." Gigi thought._   
_"I- what? I never said that," Gigi tried brushing off._

_"No Genevieve what do you mean? Genevieve is there something you're not telling us?" Her father said concerned._

_"Mom... Dad... The person I married isn't who you seem."_

_"Call them here now." Her father said with agression._

_Gigi grabbed her phone and dialled Crystals number._

_"Hey, sorry for the bother but Um... can you come to the board room?" Gigi asked._

_"Sure?" Crystal responded._

_"I'm so sorry my parents just-"_

_"Your parents?!"_

_"Yeah... if you can get here fast that'd be great!"_

_She hung up the phone and put it on the table._

_"Well they're coming up," Gigi said._

_"Honey honestly Matthew was perfect for you and you ran away for a person we don't know." Gigi's mom said._

_"Well debatable you do know-" Gigi was cut off when she heard the door open._

_Crystal walked in and went to Gigi's side._

_"Mom dad this is the person I married..." Gigi confessed._

_"Y-you married a w-woman?" Gigi's dad said in disgust._

_Crystal frowned, "I'm Crystal? Sorry I married your daughter?" Crystal didn't know what to say._

_"Genevieve dear;not only did you run away from a perfect wedding, but you ran away with a woman!" Her dad continued._

_"Look we're gonna get this settled, sigh the divorce papers and we're out." Gigi's mom said._

_"No! I'm not signing the papers mom you can't make me do that. I love Crystal and you're not going to convince me to leave her!" Gigi yelled._

_"Fine... but you are no longer my daughter." Gigi's father scolded._

_"You know what just fuck you!" Gigi screamed._

_Her parents left and Gigi began crying in Crystals shoulder._

**Crystals parents**

_"Hey mom, I'm sending this message to tell you I got married! Her name is Gigi, she's amazing. We got married on a shorts notice. I hope you aren't mad or anything because I married a woman; or you weren't invited because Her, and I just got married in a court office so it wasn't special. Call me back when you get the chance!" Crystal spoke._

_"Crystal I cannot say that I am the most delighted to hear you got married. As long as you are happy that's all I can say for now."_

When the two returned to work everyone seemed off. Mostly Emmersyn but she has a reason. 

"Emmersyn I'm going to need you to file some paper today." Gigi said trying her best not to be awkward.

"Okay well dont steal these either," Emmerysn rolled her eyes.

Gigi stopped, "excuse me? One I did not steal your girlfriend she wanted me, it's not my fault you were lousy. It's not my fault she wanted me instead of you!" Gigi exclaimed.

"You ran off with her!" Emmersyn yelled.

Crystal walked in at the wrong time, her flashy smile turned into a cold frown. Gigi stopped arguing with Emmersyn when she saw Crystal.

"Just file those papers," Gigi groaned.

"Alright miss Goode," Emmersyn said.

"It's Methyd now," Gigi corrected her.

Emmersyn choked on air, "Sorry what?"

"I said it's Methyd now, well Goode-Methyd if you want to be fancy." Gigi laughed.

Crystal was still standing there, watching their petty fight happen.

Emmersyn turned to Crystal, "does that mean you go by Methyd-Goode?" 

"Other way around," Crystal mumbled.

Emmersyn rolled her eyes, "alright that's it."   
Emmersyn stood up from her chair and leaped towards Gigi; Gigi ran from the hall and into her office.

"Emmersyn what the hell!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Th-that bitch took you away from me!" Emmersyn screamed.

Gigi opened her office door and peeped her head, "You don't need to file those papers— you don't need to come in at all anymore. You're fired." Gigi smiled.

"What? No!" Emmersyn cried. "Crystal you can't let her do this!"

"It's not my place to say anything." Crystal said.

Emmersyn went back into the desk and began packing her belongings. She wrote a note to Crystal and was going to post it on her door.

_Dear Crystal,_

_You're a fucking bitch I swear to god; You're as bad as Gigi._   
_From: Emmersyn <3_


End file.
